Why Can't This Just Be Over
by CMcrazeINS
Summary: This is my take on what happened when the team found out about Afghanistan. my first ever fanfiction. Hope you like it !
1. Chapter 1

Why Can't This Just Be Over

JJ struggled finding her phone on the bedside table. '5 minutes' she thought as she pressed the snooze button. JJ felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She sighed as Will kisses the back of her head. "Mornin' cher" "Hmph morning" JJ turned so she would be facing her husband. "Is Henry up yet?" asked JJ. "its 7 AM in on a Sunday. I'm pretty sure we have another hour before we have to deal with our lovely but SO FULL of energy son" She smiled at Will kissing him deeply now. "Hmm someone's in the mood for a little somethin' somethin' this morning" JJ smiled wrapping her arms around Will's neck. "Just shut up and kiss me". Will chuckled "Yes Ma'am". Their kisses became deeper and deeper until finally they have to break apart for air. Will's arms travelled to JJ's back as they continue their romantic escapade when JJ's phone suddenly ringed loudly disrupting their mommy and daddy time.

"Ugh I swear these serial killers should REALLY respect the weekends" JJ groaned picking up her cellphone. Seeing the number on her cell, JJ sit up straight "Agent Jareau". "JJ I know its Sunday but its an emergency, meet me at the usual breakfast place in an hour" Matt Cruz ended the call. JJ turned pale after hearing this. "Is everything alright cher?" "I'm sure its nothing but I have to leave. Matt asked me to meet him in an hour. I'll tell you if anything comes up okay?" "You sure you're okay JJ?" Will looked at JJ worried. "Yeah babe I'm fine", JJ kissed Will on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away "I gotta shower now and we'll continue where we left off when I get back okay" "I'll hold you to that promise" Will gave JJ another quick peck before JJ stood and walked to the bathroom.

15 minutes later, JJ came out of the shower and got ambush by a very blonde boy running around her room. "MOMMY MOMMY MORNIN'!" "Good morning little man! You had a good sleep last night?" "Yeah I did ! You'll play with me mommy?" Henry asked him mom with his puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry bud but I have to go to work for a bit but I promise I'll be back soon" JJ said feeling guilty. "Hey bud how you feel like helping me making breakfast today?" Will asked trying to distract his one and only son. "YEAH WE MAKE PANCAKES!" "You want pancakes? Sure. Now go get your slippers and wait for me downstairs will ya?" "Okay!" Henry said excitedly before running back to his room. "Mornin'? Really?" JJ stared at Will. "What?" Will asked JJ. "Hmph he has been spending a bit too much time with his daddy. Even the southern accent is rubbing off on him." JJ smiled. "hmm well if I remember correctly, that southern accent managed to get a certain beautiful lady with amazing blue eyes off the market 7 years ago." JJ rolled her eyes but the butterflies in her stomach can't lie. How is it possible to still get butterflies in her stomach everytime Will flirted with her after 7 years and a kid? "Hmm the more reasons for me to be worried. Henry will grow up breaking hearts wherever he goes." "Hahah don't ya worry darling, I would never let that happen. Henry will be the perfect gentleman when he grows up" Will promised. JJ smiled at his answer, kissing him "hmm I gotta go. I'll miss you. Don't mess the house up too much please?" "I'll try my best but I can't promised on behalf of that small monster downstairs." JJ chuckled "I love you" "I love you too cher". JJ walked downstairs where Henry was already in the living room playing with his toys patiently waiting for his daddy. "Okay little man you be good for daddy today okay? I love you buddy!" "Love you too mommy!" JJ gave henry a kiss on his forehead before heading out.

"Hey." JJ greeted Mateo Cruz, "So what is so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" Matt pulled out his phone and showed her a text with some pictures. 'I'm coming for you. ALL of you.' With a few pictures of dead bodies. JJ went pale as she recognised the bodies in the pictures, it was her teammates back in Afghanistan. "He's back, and he's here, in the US" Matt said.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no this can't be happening. What do you mean he's here?! How do you know he's in the US?" JJ asked. This can't be real. She finally felt like she could start moving on, move forward from that hellhole. Now its coming to pull her back in. She can't go back, not after all that has happened there.

 _Walking back to her bunk after another tiring day of interrogating female suspects that allegedly have connections with Bin Laden. JJ thought of Will and their baby Henry, she misses them so much. She wished she could go back and share the good news with them, that she and Will are finally getting what they wished for, another baby and a little sibling for Henry. She just found out yesterday. The doctor said she's 5 weeks pregnant._

 _JJ chuckled remembered exactly how this baby was conceived. She just got back home after a month in Afghanistan. JJ misses her boys and can't wait to be in Will's arms. When the taxi stopped in front of their house, JJ stared at the house wondering why is it so dark. 'Its not that late, Its not even Henry's bedtime yet' she thought. JJ twisted her keys and opened the door, surprised at the rose petals on the floor in front of the door leading upstairs. JJ followed the rose petals to the main bedroom where she found Will standing in the middle of their bedroom holding a bouquet of red roses. "welcome back cher." JJ felt a tear threatening to fall so she wiped it before it could and rushed to hug Will and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I missed you so much" JJ manage to say between kisses. "Hm I've missed you too baby" Will responded. "Don't get me wrong, I LOVE the romance here, but what did you do to our precious little baby star?" JJ asked wondering as she didn't hear any sound of her baby boy. "Oh well I thought that tonight would be a special night for just the two of us so Henry is at the capable hands of his Godfather" Will said sheepishly. "Hm I have a feeling that our boy will grow up loving Doctor Who a tad too much" JJ chuckled. "So what do you have plans for us tonight?" JJ stared into Will's eyes. "Well I have a few ideas of what we can do first to officially welcome you home" Will whispered into JJ's ears "Hm I like the sound of that" JJ kissed Will again this time, with more passion and eagerness. A month apart from each other was enough to make them act like horny teenagers that night._

 _JJ snapped out of her memories of that night when she arrived at her bunk. Tomorrow they're heading to the site that has been sanctioned to be used as an interrogation site of their own people who they suspect to be the mole that's been feeding information to their enemy. 'Its gonna be a long week' JJ thought. What she didn't expect, was it to be one of the most horrible day in her life after the her sister's death when she was eleven. Their Humvees were ambushed. The IEDs blew up the Humvee in front of JJ. How did they know we were moving to the site today? Only a few people had that information. JJ's head was still spinning when she saw it, saw him shooting one of her teammate in cold blood. She couldn't believe her eyes, Tivon Askari was the traitor and he was about to shoot Mateo Cruz when she snapped out of it and quickly got out of the Humvee and fire a few shots towards Tivon. Tivon was saved by his team and was extracted from the scene, and never to be seen since. After the adrenaline rush calmed down in her body, JJ felt the world is spinning much faster and she fell to the ground._

 _She woke up finding out that her partner, Michael Hastings was taken by Tivon and his men. If that wasn't bad enough, she found out that the explosion had caused JJ to have a miscarriage. She tried to not break down in front of her unit chief, but her baby… her baby was gone._

"JJ? JJ?" Matt called out seeing JJ zoned out for a few minutes now. He knows what she's thinking. He wish he could take away some of the pain away but he knew, that day will haunt JJ for a long time. "Hey JJ listen to me, we're gonna get through this, we're gonna find that son of a bitch and we're going to make sure he pays for what he has done. For EVERYTHING he did. I promise you that." "How? How are we supposed to do that Matt?" JJ questioned him with a blank expression still. "I.." JJ's phone rang. She raised her eyebrows when she saw it was an unknown caller id.

"Agent Jareau" JJ said professionally. "Well hello agent. Its been long since I heard your voice. Did you miss me" if there was still blood flowing in JJ's face before, theres none now. JJ looked at Matt like she just saw a ghost. "What do you want you sick bastard?" JJ asked making sure her voice didn't break. "Oh its not what I want JJ, its how far you would go for your loved ones?" "JJ, babe is that you? Whats going on?" JJ heard his voice. "WILL? WILL ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE ARE YOU?!" JJ is almost screaming now. "You know what you have to do if you want your precious husband back alive JJ. You have 48 hours." JJ was crying now, not giving a damn at all the people staring at her after her outburst. "Matt he has Will, he has MY HUSBAND!" She can't think straight. She already lost her sister and her father left them not long after that. That son of a bitch already took her unborn child. She can't let him take Will too. She can't take another loss. She'll break for sure and she doesn't think she'll heal this time.

"I think its time we call in the team" Mateo Cruz said while taking out his phone and dialling Aaron Hotchner's cellphone. They're not alone anymore this time. They know who to trust and ask for help. No one is gonna get hurt this time. No one.

 **That's it for chapter 2 guys! Hope you guys like it and reviews are always welcomed !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Exams, writer's block and life got in the way. I got really stuck on the storyline for a minute there. Thanks for the reviews, and can I say, I am SHOCKED at the amount of views this story is getting. I mean, this is my first fanfiction, and its not even that good. So again, thank you so much for the support and hope you guys like this third chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aaron Hotchner DID NOT see his day off going the way it is going right now. Changing his clothes quickly, he apologised to Beth for leaving her with Jack, again. Getting in his SUV he pressed one of his speed dial. "Boss man? Please don't tell me theres a ca.." "Penelope it's an emergency. Call in the whole team and meet me in the meeting room in 20 mins" "Yes Sir." He wasn't gonna let his team down.

JJ couldn't think straight. Cruz said something about meeting the team back in Quantico when JJ left him and went to her car, all she could think of is Will. How was he taken? He was at home happily making breakfast with…Henry. Wait, where's Henry? JJ gripped the steering wheel tighter and stepped on the gas pedal. Please be okay Henry, please be okay my baby boy.

When she arrived home, she ran into her house, backup gun out front. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. The dishes were still in the sink. The house was quiet, too quiet. She checked Henry's room, empty. So is the whole house. No, they can't take him too.. and then she realised that Will's car wasn't out front. Something clicked in her head so she ran out and went next door.

Kate rushed to open her door after she heard the loud banging. "Kate, I'm sorry but is Henry here?" "Hey JJ, yeah he's upstairs playing with Maya. Will came by and said he had an urgent matter and needed me to watch Henry just for a bit till you get back. What's wrong?" "Err, nothing's wrong. Thanks a lot for taking care of Henry, I really appreciate it" "Not a problem JJ. You know I love babysitting Henry. He is such a good boy" JJ smiled and left with Henry. "Hey buddy, we're going to mommy's office today okay? You're gonna see uncle Spence and everyone else there alright?" "Yeay play with uncle Spence!" JJ tried her best to keep tears from flowing out of her eyes, seeing her innocent son so happy, not having a clue in the world that his dad might not be coming back.

JJ walked into the meeting room, seeing everyone is already there. Henry was with Anderson. He volunteered to play with the little man while JJ tell the team. "JJ, what's going on? Penelope sent an SOS text, and Hotch told us that Will was kidnapped and to just wait for you to get here."

JJ took a deep breath, "There is something I need to tell you, all of you. My transfer to the Pentagon 3 years ago was just a backstop" JJ looked at everyone. Derek was the first to speak, "What do you mean? What were you doing for that whole year?" JJ glanced at Cruz before continuing, "I was assigned to gather intel on Bin Laden, in Afghanistan." "WHAT?! You were in Afghanistan for a whole year and you kept it from us?" Spencer said, feeling a bit hurt. "I'm sorry Spence but it was a classified mission and I really didn't want re-live anything that I had to go through there, I hope you'd understand. I hope you all would and will forgive me for keeping all this from you." JJ met everyone's eyes one by one to make sure they know that she genuinely felt guilty for hiding this for so long.

"When the mission was completed, we had gather quite a lot of info on Bin Laden and his operations. Its kept in a secure, classified server called Integrity. In order to access those files, you would need passcodes from 5 people, which is myself and my team back in Afghanistan. I'm guessing the people who wants these files already have 3 of the passcodes. 2 people from my team were tortured and killed in their own homes, and they're coming for us now."

Penelope interrupted, "wait, if this mission of yours was so classified, how did anyone found out about the files?" "You have a traitor in your team don't you?" Spencer cut in before JJ could answer. JJ sigh, "Yes, his name is Tivon Askari, we had a hunch that there was a mole in our Op but we didn't realise it was our own team member. He's extremely dangerous, he almost killed Cruz back in Afghanistan."

This time all eyes were wide with shock, Rossi was the one to break the silence, "Cruz? You were there? With JJ?" "Oh yeah did I forgot to mention that Cruz was my handler in Afghanistan? Well he was." "See? I told you they weren't having an affair!" Penelope playfully slapped Morgan's arm. JJ actually smiled, even after all that she had kept from this team, her family, they will always have her back, no matter what.

"Wait, who's the 5th person on your team?" Hotch finally speak after realising the math doesn't add up. JJ exchanged looks with Cruz, "That would be Michael Hastings. Unfortunately, Hastings was taken by Askari's men and he was declared MIA. I'm assuming that Askari has already gotten his passcode as well, that makes it only 2 left, mine and Cruz's"

After all things were clarified and the shock has calmed, the team started to work on finding Will. No stone will be left unturned. The team hated to have to dig into JJ and Will's personal life but they have no choice if they want to save his life.

A few hours later, JJ's phone ring, it was the same number that called JJ before. Garcia already set up her 'babies' to start tracing the call, gave the 'go ahead' signal to JJ. "Hello?" "Agent, you and agent Cruz ready to give up the codes?" "Where is Will? What did you do to him?"

"Oh he's fine, he'll stay that way as long as you do as I told. You've seen what I'm capable of JJ, surely you don't want anything to happen to precious Will, do you? The clock is ticking agent, don't waste it" Click.

"Penelope?" JJ asked desparately. "I tracked the call to a 3 mile radius, it's the best that I can do, seeing that he didn't stay on the phone that long" "That's enough for me. If he is holding Will hostage, he would need some place secluded, check abandoned buildings around that vicinity" Morgan said. "There's 3 around the area" Hotch stood up, "Okay lets split it up. Morgan, Reid, you guys take the first one. Rossi and I will take the abandoned factory. JJ, Cruz, you guys can take the warehouse. If you guys found anything, do not, and I mean DO NOT engage without back up. Call it in and WAIT. JJ, I know its gonna be hard but please wait for backup. Understood?" Everyone gave a silent nod, and they were off.

Morgan and Reid arrived at their destination first, an old storage facility. They scouted the area and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Morgan took out his phone and dialled Hotch's number. "Morgan?' 'Yeah Hotch we're here. Doesn't seem like anyone has been here for quite awhile." "Alright you and Reid are nearer to JJ. Go and back her up." Hotch got another call, it's JJ. "JJ's on the other line." Hotch ended the call and answered JJ's. "JJ? Are you at the warehouse already?" "We're 5 minutes out. Hotch, I have a bad feeling about this." "JJ, don't worry, we'll get Will back safe and then you'll be on leave for 2 weeks, minimum."

JJ stifled a laugh. Hotch knew she wasn't okay, he didn't need to ask her if she need time off. He also knew that JJ would fight him if he ask her to take a leave of absent so he would just use his veto power as unit chief, and a small part of JJ is actually grateful for that.

"I'll be fine Hotch. Anyway, don't you think this is too easy? I mean Tivon is a highly trained assassin. He wouldn't just be dumb enough to let his call be traced so easily." "Well, the person tracking that call was not just somebody. We're talking about Penelope Garcia here. She could track anything." JJ thought about it. Hotch's right. Penelope another level of tech genius, she's not some mediocre hacker or anything.

JJ and Cruz's car stopped at a traffic light. "I guess your're right Hotch. I'm just overthinking all of this.." She looked to her left and before she could warned Cruz, their car was hit from the side, and everything went black. "JJ? JJ are you there?! JJ?! CRUZ?!"

Hotch quickly end the call and told Dave to call Morgan and asked him to hurry to JJ's location. He turned around and sped through traffic to head to JJ. 'They're okay, they have to be okay' Hotch keep telling himself.

Hotch braced himself when he arrived at the scene. JJ and Cruz's SUV was upside down, windows shattered, glass everywhere. Morgan was at his side the moment he stepped out of his SUV. "They're not in the car Hotch, Tivon has got them. It was a trap, all of this was a set up. HOW DID THEY KNOW JJ AND CRUZ WAS GONNA BE HERE?" Morgan was shouting by the end of his words. Hotch can't blame him, he is confused and furious himself. HOW DID they know where JJ would be? He walked to JJ's car and looking for anything that could indicate any foul play. He saw JJ's phone at the bottom of the passenger seat, its screen broken. He turned the phone around and took out the batteries, and he saw it.

"They've always known where JJ was. The bugged her phone. They've been watching her for awhile, longer than we thought" Reid who was quiet the whole time, worried about his best friend, finally ask, "What do we do now Hotch? We have no way to track JJ or Cruz, we have no leads, if they knew we were coming, that means they purposely let us track that call. That also means they are already on the move. What are we gonna do now?"

Reid was feeling hopeless. He has run through of all the possible outcome in his head, and none of it has a happy ending. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to accept the fact that he could really lose his best friend right now.

Hotch lifted his head and looked at his team "Now, we call for backup."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! do drop some reviews down there as it will be greatly appreciated. I hope to upload the next chapter latest by the end of the week. Fingers crossed! Oh and you guys know who's coming to the rescue right.. *smirks***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. Uni life have started again so I'm a bit pre-occupied. but no worries! the next chapter is almost done! I'll most probably post it tomorrow. That chapter might be the last one or second last. I'm still figuring some stuff out. Anyways enjoy this chapter! there's a bit of canon and AU as well.**

* * *

JJ tried to open her eyes. Her head feels like it just got hit by a truck. She made an attempt to reach her forehead, only realising that her hands are tied behind her back, to the chair that she was sitting on. Her legs were bounded as well. JJ tried to remember what happened. She was talking to Hotch, Cruz and her were on their way to one of the possible location of Askari, then it hit her. _Oh, no.._ their car was hit by another SVU.

JJ looked up and around her, she was in some kind of room, the walls were a bit mouldy, no window, single door, only 2 light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, and then finally, she saw Cruz, at the other end of the room. He was tied up just the same. "Matt? Matt? Wake up!" JJ tried. Cruz groaned, struggling to process what is happening around him. When he finally got a bit more bearing, he focused on finding the voice that's been calling his name. "JJ, is that you?" he asked, his eyes still a bit blurry. "Yeah it's me. Are you okay?" "Ugh I think I might've gotten a concussion, and maybe some broken ribs. You? What happened?" the last question coming out almost like a whisper, he was out of breath. "We got ambushed by an SUV, I'm guessing Askari's men."

"Us and ambushes, what else is new" Cruz said. JJ glared at him, not finding the situation funny, but understanding that this is his way of not showing too much fear. Then the door swung open. The man walked in with a smug on his face. JJ held her breath. She can't believe she fell for his trap. She should've known Askari is not some amateur who leaves breadcrumbs. He was better than that, and she fell into his trap.

"Well hello old friends, it's been so long. I hope you can forgive me for the lack of hospitality, but I'm afraid we're on a tight schedule. So, how about we go straight to the matter at hand, shall we?"

 _BACK AT THE BAU…_

Penelope Garcia is not okay. She is not okay _at all_. How could she be that stupid? She should've known it was a trap. She's a tech _GENIUS_ and she didn't figure out that it was a trap set up by this Askari guy to split the team up. If anything happen to her buttercup, she can never forgive herself for letting any of this happen to JJ, to her BAU team, to her family.

The light on her office phone lights up, Garcia pressing it immediately. "Sir, are you all alright?" "Yes, everyone else is fine. Garcia, have you found anything else that could help us find them?" Penelope sighed, "I'm sorry sir. I still can't find anything yet. I've hacked into the main system's servers like you asked me to do, but there is still no unusual activity so far" "It's alright, when she arrives, maybe she have something that can help"

Penelope frowned. _She?_ Who _is Bossman talking about?_ Garcia was about to ask him about the mystery woman when suddenly theres a knock on her bat cave door. She ended the call and walked towards the door. She was speechless to find the person standing in front of her. "I hear one of our team member is in trouble, need any help?" Emily Prentiss asked. Penelope was immediately in tears, "Oh my princess, you're here! It's really you!"

Emily just smiled, she was happy to be back, albeit the circumstances. She misses everyone, she misses all the banter that they throw at each other, the drinks they always have at a bar not far from their headquarters after a tough case, she misses everything about this team. They were her family, they still are. That's why she got into the jet straight after Hotch told her what happened.

JJ was there for her. When she _died_ , one of the few things that kept her sane was her daily online scrabble date with Miss CheetoBreath. She was there to support her when she came back, even though she got major backlash from Reid because of it, JJ still with upmost confident, told her that she would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that it would save her best friend. So now, when JJ is in trouble, when _her past_ has come to haunt her, when she is in need of a friend, she is sure as hell gonna be there for her.

"UMMPPHH!" JJ bit her lip so hard it bled. She did not want to give Askari the satisfaction of hearing her screaming in pain. But she doesn't know how long she can take it anymore. It's been a few hours, she thought. "I can go all day Cruz, but I don't think JJ here can. Your code now, or this time she loses more than a baby."

JJ's eyes went wide open. _Her baby._ How did he..? "Did you tell him I was pregnant?" JJ asked Cruz with an accusing, almost hurt tone. He was the only person other than herself that knew about the unborn baby. Cruz looked at JJ right in the eyes, "Of course not. I never told anyone."

JJ's head was spinning. If Cruz didn't tell Askari about the baby, how did he found out? The wheels are turning in JJ's head, trying to figure it all out, and then it came, the realisation of who was behind all of this. "Okay, that's enough, come out!" JJ called out. "Who are you talking to?" Askari asked. "Not to you, to your boss. Come out and face me you COWARD!" JJ spat. The door blasted open, and then came out, Michael Hastings.

JJ was hoping she would be wrong, but she knew she wasn't. "How did you know?" Hastings asked, intrigued that his former colleague figured out that he's involved in all of this. "Askari couldn't possibly know that I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, not even my husband! I only told Matt, right before you came and gave me that message from the BAU. How long were you listening before you approach? The Humvee attack proved I was right about the inside man" "And look what it cost you."

JJ was pissed. "You can threaten to kill me, Matt won't give you what you want." Hastings sighed, "Don't I know it. But I also, know you Matt. And what line, you won't let me cross" Hastings said while putting his hands on JJ's hips. "Jareau is your Achilles heel, and I don't blame you. She's an attractive woman," Hastings continued "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH" Cruz bellowed. "No more games, I want Integrity. She's the price." "Maybe.." Hastings looked at JJ, running his hands on her stomach before continuing, "I can make you another one" He smirked.

"Take your time Matt, I've been thinking about this for years." JJ's shaking, but she can't let them win. "Matt, don't, I'm f..fine. I'm fine." she tried to sound convincing but she knew she was far from it. Hastings was unbuttoning her pants. He's going through with what he said. _This is it,_ JJ thought. "Okay okay that's it JUST STOP. I'll do it, just stop." Cruz said finally giving in. he couldn't let him rape JJ. He just can't. Even if he DIDN'T have feelings for her, he still wouldn't let anyone rape his team member for anything, he is just not that kind of man.

If JJ was being completely honest, she was relieved that Cruz decided to give up his code. She could handle torture, sure it'll haunt her for awhile, but she'll manage to push through. But _this,_ if she was _raped,_ she's not sure she can come back from that. _No, scratch that,_ she knows she won't come back the same.

Cruz typed in his codes, Hasting's man made sure it was legit before confirming it to him. Hastings smiled, he's just 1 step away from having everything he needs. He turned to look at Cruz, "well thank you for the codes Matt, and for your _service_ to this country." Hastings eyed Askari who then, stabbed Cruz multiple times. "NOOOOO! MATT!" JJ was screaming, she didn't even know she has the energy to scream that loud. Matt slumped and fell to the ground, "I'm sorry, Jayje." He managed to finish before his eyes went blank, and he was no longer speaking, or breathing for that matter.

Tears were running down JJ's cheeks. She's crying, she doesn't care anymore if they see that they've broken her. She's tired. She just wants all of this to stop. _Please, just stop_.

"Now JJ, it's your turn. Just give me the codes and nobody else will get hurt." JJ almost laughed at his words. _Almost._ "You _really_ expect me to believe that you won't kill me when you have my codes?" JJ countered. "Well it was worth a shot. How about this then, how about you give me your codes, and _he_ lives?" And with that, Askari came in through the door, dragging Will with him.

"WILL! Are you okay?" JJ _almost_ forgot the main reason why she was in the SUV with Cruz in the first place. She was relieved that Will seemed fine. She guess there was no point in torturing him in the beginning. _No,_ now she finally understood why Will was kidnapped in the first place. She felt a knot in her stomach. This isn't going to end well.

"So how is it gonna be Jareau? Your country, or your husband?" Hatings smirked. He knew he had won. JJ locked eyes with Will. He shook his head. JJ sighed, she knew her husband wouldn't give up too. He came from generations of cops. He didn't just took an oath to protect and serve his country, it's practically in his blood. "Go to hell" JJ told Hastings.

Hastings stared at JJ, "Well suit yourself." With that, a shot was fired, followed by a scream from Will. Hastings had shoot Will once in his left shoulder. Then it was JJ screaming. She can't do this. She can't just watch her husband being tortured in front of her and not doing _everything_ she can to stop it. "OKAY FINE! Fine, I'll give you the code" "See? I told you, Love will always be the true weakness of anyone." Hastings said to Askari. Askari just shrugged.

JJ was given the laptop and she started typing her codes in, adding the distress call and pressed enter. She was silently praying to _anyone_ or anything, _hoping_ that there's enough time for the team to find them. "Alright we're in." Askari told Hastings.

"SIR! There's a ping on one of the servers, codename Blackbird." Emily looked up almost immediately as the words came out of Garcia's mouth. "That's JJ. Hotch that's JJ telling us where she is" Hotch and the rest of the team stood up. "Alright send us the location Garcia" "Already done sir. Please bring my buttercup back, safe." Penelope begged, looking at the whole team. "We will." Hotch finished. They're gonna save JJ and the others. This team has suffered enough loss. They can't lose JJ too. He has to agree with everyone else, JJ was the glue of this team. She kept them all together. She was there for each and every single one of them when they were at their lowest. For Hotch, it was when Haley died. Reid, when he was taking Dilaudid and Emily's 'death'. Prentiss, when _she_ 'died'. Garcia, when she was shot by that coward deputy. And everyone else too. She put this team above everything else.

 _Now,_ the team is going to return the favour.

* * *

 **How was it? do leave a review of how you think of the story. I already have a plot for my next story but I'm not gonna post any new story until I'm confident that I can manage my life first lmao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, as promised, here's the 5th and last chapter! I feel proud of myself for finishing my first story. Thanks for all the reviews, they were really encouraging. As always, I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

"Where are we with the files?" Hastings asked, getting anxious. He can't wait to get out of here. With Integrity, he'll be so rich, he can go anywhere he wants. He'll start fresh somewhere nobody can find him. He'll live a good life, a grand one to be honest.

"It's only at 37%" Askari replied. There are a lot of files in Integrity. The FBI did pretty good at retrieving the intel, and it didn't help that the files are formatted in quite an old version as it was a few years back and the interface of computers nowadays are different and modern.

JJ kept her eyes on Will. He has lost a lot of blood. The bullet went straight through his shoulder and hit the wall behind him. _At least it was a through and through,_ JJ thought. And it shouldn't have hit any vital organs. But because he and JJ were tied up, no one can put pressure on his shoulder to keep the blood from pouring out. At this rate, he'll die slowly of blood loss instead.

"Will, babe look at me. Keep your eyes on me okay? You're gonna be okay. _We're_ gonna be okay. Don't you dare give up Will. Don't you give up on me, on us, and Henry" her voice broke at the last bit. What if the team couldn't make it on time? Henry would be left without any of his parents. She knows that his Godparents will take good care of him, but Henry's _her son_. He's her baby boy. She hoped he will understand one day why his parents weren't there to see him grow up.

"Jayje, listen to me. I love you. I love you _so much_ babe. You and Henry are my whole life. I love.." He didn't finished his sentence. His eyes started to close. "No Will, NO! Don't close your eye babe please! Stay with me Will!" JJ screamed for Will to open his eyes.

Just then, she heard sounds of gunshots from outside. "Dammit! They found us. How far along are we?" Hastings asked quickly. "83%" Askari said. Hastings did the calculations in his head. "That should be enough. Give it to me. Finish them and you'll get your money when I get mine" Hastings turned around and bolted out of the room.

Askari was cleaning up. He packed all of the things that he's going to bring along with him. Then the he took out the knife that he used to kill Matt and started to come closer to JJ. "No, No!" The knife was a few inches from her throat when JJ heard 2 loud gunshots and Askari was down.

Hotch came in and went straight to Will, trying to find a pulse. Emily rushed to JJ's side. "Emily, _I knew,_ I knew they would call you. I knew you'd come. "Oh Jayje, of course I would. Are you okay?" Emily asked while releasing JJ from her cuffs. "I'm fine. Hastings, he's going to the roof. He has Integrity. You gotta stop him. Please, Emily." JJ begged. She would've gone herself, _hell,_ she still wants to go after him so bad. After what he has done to her, to her baby. But she needs to be with Will right now. Emily left quickly to go after Hastings. JJ was at Will's side the next second. "He has a pulse, but it's weak. He has lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to the hospital, _quick._ " Hotch said.

They lifted Will quickly, carefully making sure that pressured is always applied to his wounded shoulder. They brought Will outside to the ambulance, where the paramedics were already waiting for them. The journey to the hospital was quiet. It was not _actually_ quiet, but JJ zoned out every other noise other than her husband's breathing. She focused on that sound, as it is proof that Will is still alive.

Once they reached the hospital, they took Will for an emergency surgery to close up his wound and to do a blood transfusion as he did lost a lot of blood. As soon as the nurse told her that she couldn't go into the operating room and that Will is in good hands, all the adrenaline finally died down. JJ didn't realise how tired she really was, and the _pain_ , God, the pain. She tried to walk over to the seat near the corner, but she was just too exhausted. She collapsed in the middle of the of the hospital floor, finally succumbing to the pain.

JJ woke up hearing a loud beeping sound, she realised it's the machine that monitors heartbeats. She scanned the room, trying to remember what happened. She was brought to the hospital in an ambulance, she was kidnapped and torture, and _Will was shot._ Oh God, how is Will? Her heart was racing. She was pulling the wires off of her when the monitors starts to scream and then a doctor and 2 nurses rushed in. "Agent Jareau, please calm down, if not we are going to be forced to sedate you. You have suffered quite a lot. You need to rest and let your body heal." The doctor tried.

"No! I want to see my husband. Where is he?! I need to know if he's alright." JJ was determined to get out of this bed and find her husband when the doctor speak again, "Don't worry, detective Lamontagne is in recovery right now. We managed to stitch the bullet wound, and the blood transfusion was a success. The nurses can bring him down to see you later, but I need to check your vitals first and make sure that you get enough rest." The doctor began doing her checks on the FBI agent.

JJ immediately relaxed after she heard the doctor. Will is safe. He's okay. They're going to be okay. "Thank you doctor. Can I know how long was I out?" JJ asked the middle aged red haired doctor. "You went into a coma for 3 days. It was not unusual. I was surprised when I found out you were still standing when you arrived at the hospital. You have a concussion, a few broken ribs, a lot of cuts and bruises, and there's also a second-degree burns on the left side of your stomach. I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through. It is going to take time, but you'll be okay. You'll have a badass scare too." The doctor tried to lighten up the mood. JJ just listened to the doctor, taking in everything she said.

"Oh before I forgot, your team is outside in the waiting room, they've been here since you came in with your husband. I bet they can't wait to hear that you're awake and I'm sure they're excited to see you." JJ smiled. She wouldn't expect nothing less from her team, her BAU family.

The doctor finished up her checkup on JJ and told her that she'll call in the team and she'll also make an exception for them from the "2 visitor at a time" policy as she's pretty sure they wouldn't comply anyway. The doctor and nurses left, promising that after Will was given the green light from his doctor, he'll be brought down to see her.

5 minutes later, Hotch, Reid, Morgan, Emily, Garcia and Rossi walked in. "Blondie finally decided to wake up huh?" Morgan started. "It's good to finally see those eyes open again, _Cara_." Rossi ignored Morgan's remark. Penelope had tears in her eyes "I'm so glad you're okay buttercup!" Penelope was hugging JJ, carefully not to squeeze JJ too hard. Hotch just stared at JJ, and she would also dare to say he smiled at her, and she returned the smile. Reid was standing beside her on the other side of her bed, hands in his pockets. He looked unsure, as of any contact with JJ will only add to the pain that she's already suffering. JJ held out her hand, silently telling him that it's okay. He took it and JJ saw his shoulders started to relax a bit more after the contact.

Emily was standing at the end of JJ's bed. She didn't say a single word since she walked in. JJ looked at her, with a questioning look. Emily understood her look. "He's dead, He fell off the roof." Emily told her as a matter of fact.

 _Emily was chasing Hastings to the roof. When she reached the top, she saw that he's waiting for his helicopter to arrive. Emily quickly gain a bit of momentum and jumped him. She got a few punches in before he caught her hand and threw her over him. Hastings kicked Emily on the stomach and she rolled over to avoid his foot._

 _He grabbed Emily by her hair and pulled her up, she saw an opening and swing her right hook as hard as she could. He was taken aback, his head spinning quite a bit from the punch. They continued to struggle and they both fell to the ground. Punches were thrown and Emily charged towards him, not realising that they were close to the edge of the roof. The both rolled over the edge, Emily's quick reflex punched in, she grabbed the ledge holding for dear life, looking down as Hastings fell to his death because he didn't react fast enough._

 _Emily tried to lift herself up but she couldn't. She was drained from her fight with Hastings. 'This is so not the way I imagine I would go' she thought. She couldn't hold on any longer, she was slipping when suddenly there was a pair of hands grabbing hers. She looked up to see Derek Morgan, out of breath. "You don't think I'll let you go that easily now did ya?" Morgan said with his usual sassy tone. He was honest to God glad that he followed Emily up the roof when he saw her chasing Hastings. He wouldn't have forgave himself if she died because he wasn't there to back her up, not again. Emily couldn't be happier to see him, she actually had a bit of tears in her eyes, but Morgan didn't say anything about it._

"Good," was the only thing that JJ said after hearing those words. _It's finally over,_ she thought to herself. No more Tivon Askari, no more Michael Hastings. She can finally start to heal. She's still not sure how to do it yet, but she know this too, will pass.

There was a knock on the door before a nurse walked in, pushing a wheelchair with her. _Will,_ tears were running down her face before she could hold it in. he was wearing a sling to help support his left arm. Other than that, he looks unscathed. Walking beside the nurse, was the mini version of herself. JJ's heart swelled with emotions. "Mommy, you're awake! You sleep so long. You not tired now?" Henry asked innocently. They told him that mommy caught the bad guy but it took all the energy in her to do so. JJ sniffled, "Hey buddy, yeah I'm not tired anymore. Come here sweetie." JJ called Henry. He almost ran before he remembered that his daddy told him that he has to be careful not to jump on mommy as she might still have some boo boo that needs to heal. So he walked over to her and Morgan help lift him up so he could be on the bed with JJ. He carefully snaked his arms around JJ's neck and give her a tight hug. He had missed his mommy.

The team felt like the family needed some privacy so they told her that they'll be back later to check up on her. JJ was grateful that her team was so understanding. The nurse brought Will's wheelchair closer to JJ's bed before leaving them to have some alone time.

Will took JJ's hand, needed some sort of contact with his wife. He needed the assurance that this was all real, that his wife is here with him. "He didn't want to leave my side. He's been sleeping in my bed with me for the last couple of days" JJ just stared at Henry and then gave a kiss on his forehead. "Don't you scare me like that again Jayje. When the doctor told me you slipped into a coma, I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that you wouldn't make it." Will confessed. "You do realise that you were the one who's unconscious when we first arrive at the hospital right?" JJ quirked her eyebrows. "Yeah well I woke up a few hours later, beat you by 3 days. You're getting slower Jareau." Will retorted. JJ laughed, and it was like music to Will's ears. "I love you Jayje, so so much." Tears were running down on both faces now. Will stood up and lied down next to his wife and son on her bed. He needed to be close to them, and he knows JJ needed it too just as bad. For the first time after a while, JJ felt truly peaceful, in the arms of her loved ones.

JJ only stayed at the hospital for another day, she signed herself out AMA when she found out that Emily has to go back to London the next morning and they're having drinks together that night. JJ, Will and Henry arrived back at their home on the afternoon, giving JJ enough time to take a nap before heading to the bar at meeting up with the rest of the team. Henry is having a sleep over at Kate's tonight.

She was getting ready when Will asked, "You sure you want to go out tonight? You don't have to. You know Emily would understand." JJ looked at her husband lovingly, he always put her first, no matter what. "I'm sure, Will. I need to be there. And I promise I'll tell you as soon as I feel too tired and we can go home straight after." Will sighed but he gave in. He knew JJ wouldn't change her mind. JJ was struggling to put on her shirt on so Will snatched it and walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his sweatshirt and handed it to JJ. "This will be more comfortable and it'll be easier to wear and take off later." JJ just smiled and she leaned closer to Will before kissing him on the lips. She doesn't know what she would do without him, the love of her life. Their kiss was getting a bit heated before Will pulled away, breathless. "If we keep doing this cher, I can promise you we wouldn't make it out of the house." JJ laughed, "Steady there, remember what the doctor said, no straining activities that could potentially open up my stitches, and that includes sex." JJ reminded him. Will made sure JJ saw his pout, "Well you know I can't help it that my wife is too sexy to resist." JJ slapped Will's chest playfully before finishing getting ready. She didn't even bother to put any make up on, _too much work,_ she thought.

By the time they reached the bar, everyone else was already there. "Look who decided to finally show up!" Morgan started with his banter. JJ just rolled her eyes. Rossi walked over and handed her and Will their drinks. The whole team had some small talks. They drank to Matt Cruz, who although wasn't with the team for too long, was a major part of the reason JJ was still alive. They took a moment to mourn for the loss of a friend. JJ silently thanked Matt, she owed him her life. He prevented Hastings from doing unspeakable things to her, and for that she was forever grateful.

"Hey Emily, I heard there's a new man in your life now. Who's the unlucky bastard?" Morgan laughed. "Lies," was all Emily said in response. JJ turned away from Will and faced the team, "No more lies. Only the truth from now on." JJ said, turning back to face Will on the last sentence, hoping he understood the underlying meaning. He looked at her lovingly, before stealing a quick kiss. JJ was tired with all the lies that she had to keep from her team, from her husband. From now on, she's done lying. She doesn't care what the protocol said. She's not repeating the same mistake twice.

After another hour passed, JJ felt her body getting more tired. She remembered her promise to Will. "Hey Will, I think I'm ready to go home now." She whispered to Will. Will nodded before standing up and holding JJ by her waist, to support her. She walked over to the rest of the team to say goodbye. She finally reached Emily, "I'm so grateful you came Emily. Thanks, you saved my life. I'll miss you when you go back." "JJ, you know you don't have to thank me for anything. We're a family, I'll do anything for family, always remember that," Emily finished and hugged JJ as tight as JJ could handle. They promised to keep in contact with each other and not wait until someone is in imminent danger to meet up again.

Will and JJ walked out of the bar and took a taxi back home, Will never letting go of JJ's hand all the way back. They changed and was snuggling with each other before Will asked, "You okay cher?" JJ thought about it for a second before answering, "Yeah, I am." Will just stared at her, a bit skeptical so JJ continued, "I really am, for now at least. I'm not gonna lie and say I'll always be fine because that's not true and I'll have my bad days. The horrible things are not going to go away so easily, I know that. But I also know that you'll be here by my side, Henry too. So tonight, with you holding me in your arms, I'm fine, I feel peaceful, and that's all I could ask for." Will smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, kissing her deeply before turning off the lights, glad that his wife is safe with him once again.

JJ wasn't lying. She knew that the whole ordeal with Askari and Hastings will haunt her for some time, but for now, she's not afraid of them. She's alive, so is Will. They're back at the safety of their own home. Yes, JJ knows she'll have a lot of bad days ahead of her. She thought to herself, _one day at a time._ Right now, right this second, She feels truly peaceful.

* * *

 **That's a wrap everyone! Reviews are always welcomed, and who knows, it might just motivate me to start on my next story *wink wink***


End file.
